The Stalker, Inuyasha
by InuKagSess
Summary: When Kagome finds out that her boyfriend Inuyasha is cheating on her, with her own sister Kikyo, and then breaks up with her, Kagome is heart broken. But what happens when Sesshoumaru and Kagome meet and hook up? And what happens if Inuyasha becomes a sta
1. The Breakup

Kagome sat in her room crying. She was so angry, yet sad at the same time. There was only one name that would describe the pain that she felt.

Inuyasha. Her ex-boyfriend. She just found out that he was cheating on her with her most hated sister, Kikyo. 'Uhh! I wish Kikyo would just...just die already!'

She continued to cry as she remembered how she found out about Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Flashback  
Kagome had spent the whole day with her friends, Sango, Ayame , and Rin. She had wanted to spend the day with Inuyasha, but he had told her that he was busy.

When she had got home, she was so happy, but then Inuyasha had called Kagome over to his house, because he said that he had something important to tell her, but as usual, she was more than happy to see him.

When she arrived there, she noticed that Kikyo's car was in the drive way. She was very surprised to see her sister Kikyo there.

Inuyasha was standing by her with his head hung low, and Kagome immendently knew that something was wrong. " Inuyasha, whats wrong? And why is Kikyo here!"

Kagome asked as her anger rose. "...Kagome" Inuyasha started, " I know that you and me have had a nice relationship together,but I won't lie to you anymore. Me and Kikyo have been dating for about 2 months now, but...now I relieze that I am in love with Kikyo, s-so I called you hear to...to b-break up with you."

Inuyasha finished as his face turned from nervous, to saddened. Kagome stood there for a second as her eyes filled with tears, but she turned before they fell.

She turned around, and slowly walked to the door. But before she left, she turned around with tears streaming down her face and said," W-Well Inuyasha, I w-wish the best for you and...and k-k-kikyo."

She whispered the last part trying to not let the sadness become evident in her voice, before she ran out the door, and into her car, before she sped away. End Flashback

'How could I have ever been so stupid! Why would he love me, when he's got that BITCH KIKYO' Kagome thought as she stopped crying.

'F-Fine, if Inuyasha wants Kikyo, then he can have her'  
With that thought in mind, Kagome laid down on her bed, and went to sleep.

Next Day Kagome woke up the next day to sunshine in her eyes, and birds happily chirping. 'If only they knew...' Kagome thought coldly.

She slowly climebed out of bed, and took a quick shower, before getting dressed, and going down stairs to eat breakfast.

When she finished, she grabbed her backpack, and ran to school. (I know I said that she has a car, but she's only gonna use it when she needs to go to far places, but her school is only a few blocks away)

When she arrived, she paused before thinking,' Well, here goes nothing' And with that, she slowly walked inside of the school buliding.

Author Notes: Sorry! My story was token off the site, and it took me forever to figure out how to post more chapters! I hope you like this chapter, even though its VERY short.


	2. A normal dayand talking to Sesshoumaru

Kagome slowly walked through the school, making her way to her locker. When she got there, she put her stuff in, and pulled out her books. She then turned, and slowly walked to her first hour class. ' Just what I need...class '  
Kagome thought sarcasticly as she walked in and took her seat next to her friend Ayame Kole.  
Through the whole class time, Kagome just kept staring out the window, and kept replaying what Inuyasha had said to her. '...Breakup'  
That one word rung through Kagome's head, and she thought she was going to loose it, but by the miracle that only god could make, the bell rang. Kagome stood up and got her things ready, before going back into the hall.  
When she got to her locker this time, her friends were all crowded around it. They did'nt seem to notice her,so she said,  
" Hey guys...what are you doing over here?'' They all looked up at her, then ran to her, each asking a different question, all at the same time. " Kagome, is it true!" Ayame asked. "Why would he do that to you?" Sango asked. " Are you ok? is there anything we can do for you?" Rin asked last. Kagome looked at them, with a look of total confusion on her face before asking," Guys, what are you talking about?" They all gasped before saying at the same time," YOU DON'T KNOW!" Kagome was starting to get angry, and asked," KNOW WHAT!" Rin spoke in a more quiet voice before answering," About Inuyasha" Kagome looked at them for a moment before hanging her head low, and saying," Oh... I was'nt good enough for Inuyasha, so he broke up with me. What's even worse, is that he broke up with me to be with kikyo!" kagome shouted, and had'nt even reliezed that she had start crying, and that other students in the hall way had stopped to look at her. Kagome's three friends gasped again as the information sunk into their head's. Kagome, their kind loving friend, had been dumped by her boyfriend, for her own sister!" Kagome...im so sorry. That's terrible!" " Yeah! why would he want to leave you for your own sister!" Kagome stopped crying, and looked up at her friends that had a mixture of worry and anger in their eyes. " Well...ill talk to you guys later, im already late for class." With that, Kagome turned around, and went to her next class, without even a second glance back at her friends. Kagome's day had gone through pretty calmly, and at the end of the day, her three friends and herself walked home with them talking, and her half listening, and half in her on thoughts. When it was time for them to split up, Kagome said a quick and quiet good-bye, before turning towards the shrine stairs's, and making her way up. When she got home, she said a qick hello to her family,  
before running upstairs, and to her bedroom. She jumped on her bed, and thought about how her life had suddenly taken a u-turn, all because of ONE BOY! Kagome swelled up with anger, and decided to let some of her steam off on Inuyasha before she perminatly never had contact with him again. She picked up her phone from her nite stand, and angrily punched in the numbers to Inuyasha's house. When she heard the line pick up she immendently started to shout at the person, before even seeing who it was.  
" Inuyasha! Let me just make it clear to you now that I don'nt give a rats ass that you broke up with me! You can rot in hell you bastard!" Kagome was about to hang up when the person she thought to be Inuyasha started talking.  
" Who do you think you are, talking to me like that !" "This is'nt Inuyasha?" Kagome asked confused.  
" No"  
" Then who is this?" Kagome asked, now getting curious." Hello?" Kagome asked because she thought that he had hung up.  
" Sesshoumaru"  
" What ?" Now Kagome was totally confused.  
" I said that my name is Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru said becoming alittle irritated.  
" Oh...well my names Kagome. Is Inuyasha there"  
" No, would you like me to tell him that you called?" Sesshoumaru asked, becoming bored with the conversation.  
"...No... that's ok." Kagome said as her face saddened once again " Well...bye then." With that, Sesshoumaru hung up the phone, and left to continue with what he was doing before that rather weird conversation came up.  
Kagome put the phone back on the receiver, and laid back down, but before she went to sleep, she thought' Inuyasha...you cant keep me on your leash forever...I don't need your love to go on in life !' And with that peaceful, yet angry thought, she fell into the world of dreams.

Auther notes : hey...i did more improvement to this chapter. srry for the cliffie but i have a really bad head ach, and it might be allitle while before i post the next chapter. plz dont start to hate me. i will update as soon as i can...promise! 


	3. Meeting Sesshoumaru

Kagome woke up the next morning with a bit of confidence in her heart. She was determined to get over the whole ' sister stole your boyfriend' and ' boyfriend has been cheating on you' situation. Like she had thought last night, Inuyasha can't keep his leash on her forever. Kagome got out of bed, and took a 10 min shower, before coming out wrapped in a towel, and going to her dresser to pick out her clothes.  
Since it was going to be warm today, she decided to wear a white sleeveless shirt, with fire flames going around the section half way down her stomach, with the words ' I KNOW IM HOT SO STOP BEING JEALOUS' printed on the top part. Then she decided to where a pair of white capri pants, that had blue glitter all over them. She then brushed her hair, and put it into a high ponytail, and when she was satisfied with her look, she grabbed her backpack, and went down stairs for breakfast.

When she finished, she said good-bye to her family, before running out the house, and to her school. When she was only a block away, she saw her three friends, Sango, Ayame, and Rin up ahead. She called out to them, and when they saw her, they smiled, and ran to her. Sango was the first to talk this time. " Hey kagome! You did'nt answer my call last night. Are you ok?" she asked with worry in her voice.

" Yeah, I probaly was asleep last night when you called." Sango nodded her head in understanding, before the four of them began to continue to walk to school. When they arrived, they stopped, and looked around a bit, before continueing their walk. When they got to the stairs, they were about to start walking up, when Ayame 'epped' and told them to stop." Ayame whats wrong?" Kagome asked as she was confused at how her friend was suddenly acting.  
" L-Look up there!" she cried as she turned around to hide her blush. The three turned around, and saw four really handsome guys at the top, talking to each other. One had long glowing silver hair, and the most stunning color of eyes...they were GOLD! Then another boy had long, wavy black hair, and yet another stunning eye color, RED! Then the their was another boy that had short black hair, in a low ponytail at the base of his neck, with blue eyes, and finally,  
the last boy had his long, straight black hair in a high ponytail, and he to had blue eyes,  
except his had alittle electic shock to them.

Kagome, Sango, and Rin had to admitt, that they were indeed good looking, but could not figure out why Ayame was acting so wierd." Ok...what about them?" Sango finally asked. Ayame spun around with a ' You have got to be kidding me' look, and Sango gave her an ' Im serious look' right back." You guys, those are the schools HOTTEST BOYS, and all you can say is ' What about them'!" Ayame screeched." Chill Ayame" Rin said, " We did'nt know." "So whats their names?" Kagome asked out of the blue.

" Well, the one with long, wavy black hair is Naraku, the one with short black hair is Miroku, the one with long, straight black hair is Koga, and the one with silver hair is-" but before Ayame could finish, the bell rung." Come on" Kagome said," Were gonna be late. You can tell me the rest at lunch." With that said, Kagome rushed in through the crowd, with her friends yelling something to her that sounded like' Hold on Kagome!'

Kagome giggled alittle, before rushing down the hallway, and to her locker. Once she got there, she took out her Math book, and then put the rest of her stuff away. She then walked down the hallway, and was about to turn a corner, when she bumped into someone." Oh! I'm so sorry, I should of watched where I was going!" Kagome said in panic, as she reached down to pick up how ever she had bumped into's stuff.

" It's fine" came the stoic, yet calm voice. Kagome looked up, to see the boy that she had seen this morning on the stairs. The guy, who had yet to identiy himself, reached over, and took his stuff from Kagome, as she blushed, and mumbled a 'sorry' He then turned around, and walked away. Kagome stood there for a second, before she heard the bell ring, and then she dashed off to her class. When lunch time came, Kagome stood in line for three minuets, before paying for her lunch, and then looking for her friends.

When she spotted them, they looked alittle sad at first, but then cheered up." Hey guys...so what with the long faces a sec ago?" kagome asked, knowing they had said something about her relationship with' You know who.' Ayame quickly put a smile on her face before saying,  
"nothing" and then motioning for her to sit next to Sango." So, you never finished that telling me who that guy was that had silver hair."

Kagome said as she sat down, and began eating her lunch." Oh!" Ayame said." He's the most popular out of them all, his name is Sess-" but again before she could finish, she was interupted by Rin." Awww! You guys, it's raining!" Rin exclaimed as she looked outside. When they all turned to look, they to showed a look of sadness on their faces. When everybody was done staring, and decided to turn their attetion back on Ayame, they bell rang, and they all said thier good-byes, before heading out of the cafiteria, and to their fifth hour classes.

At the end of the day, Kagome made sure to take her time, and slowly get her stuff. She was in no hurry to walk 5 miles in the now hard pouring rain. When she finally made it to the exit,  
she did'nt see her friends, so she decided to walk home without them. When Kagome was about 4 miles away from her house, all of a suddend, a red blazer, pulled up beside her. Kagome looked up, to yet again see the guy with silver hair, that she STILL did'nt know." Need a ride?" he asked in a emotionless voice, that made her skin crawl alittle.

Kagome hesitated for a moment before saying,"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks"  
Kagome said as she put a small smile on her face, and went to the otherside of the car,  
and got in." So, where do you live?" He asked." The Higarashi Shrine, do you know where that is?" Kagome asked. When he nodded, and started to move the car, she tried to avoid any conversation, for fear of embarrising herself. But unfortanly, she was not granted her wish." So I hear Inuyasha broke up with you, that worthless half-breed did'nt deserve anybody, I'm surprised he got to you." The guy said."

Kagomes face saddened, and all she could do was nod. When they arrived, Kagome turned to him and said," Well,  
thanks for the ride..."she trailed off, hoping he would tell her his name." Sesshoumaru"  
he said. Kagome gasped, as he turned to look at her." What? Whats wrong?" He asked.  
" I remember you! Your that guy I talked to when I answered the phone!" Kagome exclamied, as he looked at her with alittle amusement, in his eyes." So your that girl that cussed me out on the phone?" he said with humor, evident in his voice.' Get ahold of yourself Sesshoumaru! Don't show any emotion to this human girl!'

Sesshoumaru's mask once again apperead on his face, as Kagome blushed and said "sorry" and " thank you", for the ride. When she was getting out of the car, he grabbed her arm, and pulled her back, and surprised them both by whispering in her ear," Maybe will go out some time, you are kind of my type." When he finished, he gently pushed her out, and when she shut his door, he drove away. Kagome stood in the rain confused for a second.

Then she asked herself," How can I be his type, we JUST met?" After that she started to let her mind, register everything that had just happened, before squealing in delight, and running in her house, and directly to her room. She threw down her stuff, ran and jumped on her bed, before dialing her friends number. She could'nt wait to tell them about what had happened.

Auther Notes: Hey! Feeling MUCH better! I posted this chapter as soon as I could like promised! I already have half of the fifth chapter done, so you wont have to wait too long! 


	4. The Conversation

Kagome dialed Sango's number first, and was happy when she picked up." Hello?" Sango asked in a calm voice." Sango! It's me, Kagome!" Kagome said, excited to tell the news.

" Hey! Whatcha up to?" Sango asked.

" Nothing, but you'll never believe what happened today!" Kagome said even more excited

" What! Tell me! You know I hate surprises!" Sango said, also getting excited.

" I will, but first we need to call Ayame, and Rin." Kagome said.

" When can three way, because Rin's out of town." Sango replyed

" O.k, I'll three way Ayame, hold on." Kagome said before pushing the flash button.

(I just wanted to say that in the rest of this chapter, i'll be typing the person's name, and then what they say next to it.)

Kagome: Hi Mrs.Kole! Is Ayame there?

Mrs.Kole: Hey Kagome, yeah she's here, hold on a sec.

Kagome: K.

Ayame: Hey Kagome, whats up?

Kagome: Nothing, but right now I need to fill you and Sango in on something.

Ayame: Sango's on the line? HI SANGO!

Sango: Hi Ayame! Kagome was just about to fill us in on what happened today!

Ayame: Ohhh! Tell Kagome!

Kagome: Well...do you remember the guy with silver hair who is one of the hottest guys in the school?

Sango& Ayame: Yes.

Kagome: Well today when I was walking home in the rain...he offered me a ride!

Ayame: Are you serious! What did you say!

Kagome: I hesitated at first, but then said yes.

Sango& Ayame: (squeal)

Sango: Kagome, your sooo lucky!

Ayame: I am tottaly jeaouls!

Kagome: Why?

Ayame: Kagome! How many girls do you see get a ride home bye the school's hottest boy, Sesshoumaru!

Kagome: Ummm...

Sango: Actualy!

Kagome: Oh...stop it you two.

Ayame: So...then what happened?

Kagome: Well, we talked about Inuyasha for a little bit, but then when we got to my house ...

Sango: What! Did he kiss you!

Ayame: Did he ask to marry you!

Sango: Did he say something sweet!

Ayame: Did he-

Kagome: No! None of those things! He just said that I was his type, and maybe we could go out some time.

Ayame: Really?

Sango: But how? Did'nt you two JUST meet?

Ayame: Unless...YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A SECRET RELATIONSHIP BEHIND OUR BACKS!

Kagome: Ayame! You know I woud'nt do that to you guys! Your my best friends!

Ayame: Your right, I over reacted.

Sango: ... So, which guy do you like out of the four, Ayame?

Ayame: Well...I like Kouga...he's jut so handsome!  
(Dont worry Sakura, she wont get him)

Sango: Well, I like Miroku.

Kagome: And I like...

Ayame: Sesshoumaru

Kagome: Ayame!

Ayame: Well it's the truth!

Sango: Yea Kagome, stop denying!

Kagome: Well you guys, it's getting late, and I have to finish up my work and go to bed.

Sango: Yea, me too.

Ayame: (yawn) Me three!

Sango: So...I'll see you guys at school tomorrow?

Ayame&Kagome: Duh

Sango: Ok Bye! (beep)

Ayame: See ya Kagome!

Kagome Bye

Ayame: Bye (beep)

Kagome hung up the phone, and put it on the reciever. Then she went to her desk to finish her work. When she was done with that, she took a quick shower, and then got into her cloud pajama's, before crawling in her bed, and falling into a deep sleep. 


	5. The New Girl

Kagome woke up the next moring feeling happier than ever. Like she had just won a million dollars or something." Ahhh, I feel so good today!" Kagome said out loud to her self. She walked into the bathroom, and today instead of a quick shower, she washed up.  
When she was done, she decided to be alittle smarter today, and dress warmly.

She went to her dresser, and pulled out a pair of light blue blue jeans, and a white-tee shirt, with a cream colored sweater to go over it. Then she went to her mirror, and brushed half of her hair into a ponytail, and the rest hang down her back. She also had a few strands hang in the front of her face. When she was done, she went downstairs.

She decided that she was'nt really hungry, so she said good-bye to her family, before running outside. When she was close enough to the school to be able to see it, she saw Ayame and Sango, and ran to catch up with them. She called out to them as she ran, and when they saw her, they turned around to greet their dearest friend.

" Hey Kagome! You excited?" Ayame asked, with a grin on her face.  
" Excited for what?" Kagome asked as they continued walking to school.  
" Ya know" Sango started, " For your date with Sesshoumaru"  
Kagome blushed deep red at their coment, before stuttering out," W-Who said anything about a d-date? H-He said M-MAYBE!" She manged to say with the blush still on her face.

" Oh Kagome, stop worrying yourself! I bet you'll have sooo much fun!" Ayame said being as helpful to her friend as she could. Then Sango added," Yea, Ayame's right! Just don't worry." When they got to the building, they each sighed, before going towards the the main doors were ' you know who' would be at. When they finally got there, Kagome froze.

" You guys, I can't do this!" Kagome whispered out as she turned around. Ayame sighed,  
and then looked at Sango, who only nodded, before they took hold of Kagome's arms, and pulled her towards the stairs. Kagome stiffened, and then yelled," What are you guys doing! Let go of me!" When they did, Kagome huffed, and then turned around to become very surprised.

There, standing in front of her was Sesshoumaru. He was smirking at her, and again she blushed a deep color red. She turned her face, only to have it gently turned back to face him, before he said," Hey Kagome, so how's about that date I promised?" She looked up at him, and while she still blushed, she said," Y-Yea, that would be great." She tried to say with a happy face." Good. How's this Friday at 8:00?" He asked while smirking when she continued to blush.

" This Friday at 8:00 is fine, can't wait!" Kagome said, more than alittle excited. Sesshoumaru looked up at his friends, who had smirks on their face's, before turning back to Kagome and saying," Ok, I come by and pick you up. Untill then Kagome." And with that said, he gave her a peck on the cheek, before leaving, right as the bell rung.

Kagome's friends ran up to her, squealing, hugging, and congradulating her before they all walked into the building, and to their lockers. When Kagome reached her's, she opened it up, took her Math book out, put her back pack in, and then closed the locker, before she headed off to her first hour class. When she got in, she waved to Ayame,  
before taking her seat next to her.

They talked for awhile, but when the teacher came in, they were surprised to see a girl she had never seen before, standing next to her. She had Long black hair, and the prettiest color of silver eyes. She was wearing a pair of jeans, with regular sneakers, and a pretty blue colored sweater. She looked shy, but I would soon find out.

" Class" Mrs. Tokorome said." I'd like you all to meet our new student, Sakura." The whole class turned to look at Sakura, at the mention of a new student. Then the teacher continued,  
" She just moved here, so I won't you all to be VERY nice to her!" The teacher said. When she glared around the room, everbody nodded. When they did, she put a smile on and continued.

" Now, which one of you would like to be her helper, just untill she gets use to everything at the school?" When the teacher finished, everybody raised their hand, but she chose Kagome." Kagome, that would very genorus if you would." Kagome smilied and then nodded her head, and when the teacher told her to go and sit to the right of Kagome,  
(Ayame sits at her left) Ayame raised her hand, swinging it wildly.

" Yes Ayame?" The teacher asked. " Would it be ok if I worked with Kagome and the new student? I think that it would be fun!" Ayame said sounding excited. The teacher thought for a moment, before nodding her head, and smiling." I guess it would'nt hurt. Is this ok with you Sakura?" The teacher asked." Yes" Sakura replied in a sweet, quiet voice.

" Ok then! It's settled!" Mr.Tokorome said in a happy voice. When she began class,  
Kagome turned to Sakura and smilied. Sakura in return smilied back, but in a shy way.  
Kagome figured that she was probaly shy, so she wrote her a note instead. When she finished, she passed it to Sakura. Sakura took the note and read it. It said: hey Sakura!  
I'll have to interduce you to my three closest friends, but one is out of town currently.

Sakura smiled at the note, and then wrote back, before passing it back to Kagome. She took the note, and to smiled after she read it. It said: thanks I would love to meet your friends . Kagome giggled when she saw the smilie face. She showed the note to Ayame, and she too giggled at it. When class was finally over, Kagome showed her to her locker.

" Ok Sakura" Kagome said," Your locker number is 5-21-9" When she got her locker opened and put in her bookbag and then take out her books, they headed of to class.  
When lunch time finally came, she looked for Sango and Ayame, and upon finding them,  
she directed Sakura over to the table. That's when decided to start introduce Sakura.

" Hey guys! This is this new girl Sakura. She just moved here, and Ayame and me volunteered to help her out around the school." Kagome said with a big happy smile on her face." Hey Sakura! My names Sango, and I believe you've already met Ayame"  
Sango said in a cheerful voice."Hey" Sakura repied in a still quiet voice. The sat down, and ate their lunch.

Through the rest of the day, Kagome and Ayame showed Sakura around the school. When the end of the day came, the four friends(Ayame, Kagome, Sakura, and Sango)  
walked home, and when it came time to split up, they each went their seperate ways,  
and went home with happy hearts and minds. 


End file.
